Sleeping Arrangments - Übersetzung
by the.heart.crest
Summary: Als Levi bemerkt, dass Eren Albträume hat bietet er ihm an, das Bett mit ihm zu teilen, dies ohne die Absicht mehr zu tun, als nur zu schlafen. Doch bald entwickelt sich da mehr. Eren findet sich immer wieder in Levis Bett wieder und bald kann er es nicht mehr leugnen. Er will mehr als nur bei Levi schlafen. (LevixEren, smut, yaoi)


Wie der Titel schon sagt ist das hier eine Übersetzung. Ich habe also keinerlei Rechte an der Story.

Das englische Original ist von Dana-Eliza ( w w w. fan fic tion u /3 91 16 01/ Dana-Eliza ) und ihr findet es hier: w w w . fan fic tion s /10 195 11 2/ 1/ Slee ping-Arrang ements

(Bei beiden Links Leerzeichen löschen)

Würdigt bitte ihr Werk, denn ich hätte es nicht freiwillig übersetzt, wenn ich es nicht selbst gut gefunden hätte!

Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan gehört weder ihr noch mir und wir verdienen hiermit kein Geld!

Sleeping Arrangments gehört Dana-Eliza

Viel Spaß!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Es passierte inzwischen fast jede Nacht und Eren war sicher, dass es langsam auffällig wurde. Warum auch immer hielt ihn dies allerdings nicht auf, denn was war schon verwerfliches daran? Das war ja nichts absonderliches. Alles in allem war alles sehr normal, wenn man es sich so überlegte, doch vielleicht war das ja auch nur Erens Einschätzung.

Eren hatte noch in Erinnerung, wie es begonnen hatte.

Er war länger im Speisesaal zurückgeblieben, da wo die Gruppe meistens abhing. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit außer raus zu gehen und das durften sie ohne Erlaubnis gar nicht. Also hingen sie die meiste Zeit drinnen fest; saßen alle zusammen. Es ging Eren zumeist gegen den Strich. Zu viele Leute waren in dieser winzigen Hütte. Zu häufig wurden Stimmen erhoben, Leute die sich über irgendwelche Lapalien stritten. Wer die letzte Brotkante gegessen? Und wer hat sein Geschirr stehen lassen?

So beschloss Eren dieses mal etwas länger wach zu bleiben, weil er etwas Abstand zu den anderen brauchte. Er teilte sich den Schlafraum mit den anderen Kerlen, so wie die Mädchen sich ebenfalls einen Schlafraum teilten. Levi hatte natürlich sein eigenes, privates Zimmer. Nicht selten wurde er darum beneidet, doch keiner stellte es in Frage. Sie würden es niemals wagen, wegen so einer Kleinigkeit, einen Streit mit dem Corporal anzuzetteln. Das würde zu Problemen führen für die keiner den Kopf hinhalten wollte und solange man heile durch die Geschichte kam, tat man gut daran, dies nicht zu ändern. Die Erinnerung an den Tritt, der ihm diesen Zahn ausgeschlagen hatte, saß ihm buchstäblich noch in den Knochen.

Es wer diese Nacht, in der Levi ebenfalls zurückgeblieben war, um ein Buch zu lesen, während er schwarzen Tee trank. Anfangs hatte es Eren etwas geärgert, dass Levi ebenfalls wach geblieben war, doch da die anderen weg waren, war es ruhig, aber eben nicht einsam. Levi würde ihn eh nicht stören. Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen schon oft und lange genug über die Missionen und Pläne gesprochen. Und so wie Levi weiterhin sein Buch las, saß Eren einfach nur da und starrten das Holz des Tisches an.

Wie oft hatte er schon die Adern im Holz gezählt? Es ermüdete ihn schon, doch er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis ins Bett zu gehen. Es war hier angenehmer als dort. Hier war kein Connie der aus voller Kehle schnarchte und auch kein Jean der sich über eben dies aufregte.

Eren rieb seine Arme um den Schlaf zu vertreiben, während sein Blick zum Fenster an der Seite der Hütte schweifte. Es war draußen gänzlich dunkel und drinnen hatten sie auch nur eine Kerze am Brennen. In der Mitte des Tisches aufgestellt brachte sie gerade genug Licht in die Dunkelheit, dass Levi lesen konnte. Der fahle Schein tauchte den Raum in ein gespenstisches Ambiente und Eren schlang die Arme fester um sich als er bemerkte, dass der draußen nicht einmal sehen könnte ob jemand angreift.

„Es ist eine kalte Nacht", merkte Levi unvermittelt an. Sofort huschten Erens Augen zu ihm, seine Pupillen geweitet und die Zähne zusammengebissen. Es war als wäre ihm erst jetzt wieder eingefallen, dass er gar nicht allein war; Levis Anwesenheit ließ ihn wieder halbwegs zur Ruhe kommen. Levi würde es bemerken, wenn jemand angreifen sollte. Er war nicht umsonst Corporal und er war hier um Acht zu geben. Sie waren in Sicherheit.

Levi hatte Erens Verhalten allerdings fehlinterpretiert, denn dem Jüngeren war nicht kalt. Dennoch war diese Erklärung besser als zuzugeben, dass er Angst hatte.

„Ja... Der Sommer neigt sich wirklich dem Ende zu", murmelte er, die Augen verschämt von Levis unverwandtem Blick abgewandt.

Natürlich entging Levi dies nicht. Manchmal war es, als sähe der Corporal einfach in ihn, doch vielleicht war das ja bei allen so. Levi wirkte einfach wie jemand, der gut darin war Leute zu lesen. Wie jemand der erkannte wem man vertrauen konnte oder was jemandem Probleme machte. Jetzt war es nicht anders.

„Albträume?", fragte Levi einfach, sein Blick schon wieder zum Buch gleitend und blätterte um, als wäre die Frage gar nicht so wichtig. Eren würde sich dadurch entspannter fühlen. Er würde ihm leichter fallen, die Antwort zu geben.

„Ja..." antwortete Eren aufrichtig und versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, so wie Levi es tat, doch das war schwierig. Er hatte Albträume und sie machten es ihm schwer. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, nach all dem was er bisher durchgemacht hatte? Mit all der Verantwortung die er wie Atlas den Himmel auf seinen Schultern trug. Hin und wieder war es anstrengend sich mit allem auseinander zu setzen, doch es war nicht seine Art die Dinge auf andere abzuwälzen. Nicht wenn er wusste, dass alle um ihn herum ebenfalls ihren Ballast trugen. Sie bewahrten Haltung, also sollte er es auch können.

Lässig überschlug Levi die Beine, lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und ließ die Hand, mit der er das Buch hielt, auf dem Tisch ruhen.

„Habe ich mir schon gedacht, da du noch nicht im Bett bist. Denke daran, dass man da nichts machen kann. Es ist 'ne beschissene Situation und wir alle können nur auf das Beste hoffen. Erwin wird schon einen Plan für uns entwickeln."

Levi nippte an einer seiner Fingerspitzen und machte ein Eselsohr in die Seite, wo er aufgehört hatte, schloss das Buch und ließ es auf den Tisch gleiten.

„Nun, ich ziehe mich zurück. Bleib nicht zu lange wach. Du musst morgen früh raus und wach bleiben macht die Albträume auch nicht besser."

Damit stand Levi auf und ging auf die Tür zu den Schlafräumen zu.

„Denken Sie wirklich, dass die Menschheit siegen wird?"

Levi verharrte in der Tür. Langsam hob er den Blick über seine Schulter, ehe er genervt mit der Zunge schnalzte. Doch Eren konnte nicht anders als zu fragen. Er machte sich Sorgen um diese Sachen und es war egal wie oft er mit Armin oder Mikasa darüber sprach. Eine richtige Antwort gab es nie. Er hatte viel mehr Vertrauen in Levis Aussage, denn er war sicher, dass Levi weder lügen würde, noch würde er versuchen die Dinge zu verharmlosen.

„Dies ist nicht die Zeit für solche Fragen, Eren. Wir werden es morgen mit allen besprechen."

Mit dieser Aussage drehte Levi sich wieder um, bereit ins Bett zu kriechen. Doch er zögerte und dafür verfluchte er sich selbst.

Er war für diese Bälger verantwortlich und Eren war ein besonderer Fall.

„Du kannst heute bei mir bleiben, unter der Bedingung, dass kein Wort fällt."

Zunächst war Eren in seinem Sitz versteinert, überrascht von dem Angebot. Wo war das hergekommen?

Endlich rappelte Eren sich auf, da Levi ungeduldig mit der Fußspitze wippte. Hastig folgte er dem Corporal durch den schmalen Korridor, bis hin zur letzen Tür auf der linken Seite. Das Schnarchen, welches durch die Tür des Jungen-Zimmers drang war kaum zu überhören und Eren war froh, dass er nicht dort schlafen würde; obwohl der Gedanke, bei Levi zu schlafen, einen eigenartigen Nachgeschmack hatte. Hatte er denn etwa ein zweites Bett in seinem Zimmer?

Bald durfte Eren erfahren, dass dem nicht so war. Levi entkleidete sich bis auf die Unterwäsche und nahm die rechte Seite des Bettes, die er offenbar als seine Beanspruchte. Dankenswerter Weise war das Bett für zwei Personen gedacht, aber dennoch... Unter leichter Unsicherheit zog auch Eren sich aus. Er überlegte, ob er seine Hose anlassen sollte, oder ob er es Levi gleichtun könnte. Levi achtete nicht auf ihn, demonstrativ von ihm abgewandt und die Augen bereits geschlossen, womit er klar machte, dass er gedachte zu schlafen. So entschied Eren die Hose wegzulassen und kroch ebenfalls ins Bett, gerade auf der Kante, sodass er den Corporal unter keinen Umständen berühren würde. Es war ihm lieber nicht verprügelt zu werden.

„Vielen Dank, Corporal", flüsterte er und zog die Decke weiter über sich.

„Kein Wort, Balg."

Und so hatte dieses Ritual begonnen. Einige Wochen waren inzwischen vergangen und die meisten Pläne ausgearbeitet. Eren wusste was passieren würde und wann es passieren würde.

Die Albträume waren seltener geworden. Irgendwie glaubte er daran, dass dies daher rührte, dass er die Nächte mit Levi verbrachte. Er fühlte sich dort einfach sicher.

Das hieß nicht, dass Eren jede Nacht dort schlief. Anfangs brauchte er die explizite Erlaubnis und die bekam er nur, wenn er länger wach blieb, doch manchmal ging auch Levi eher zu Bett als die anderen Teammitglieder. Doch langsam gewann Eren mehr Sicherheit, sodass er eines Nachts einfach herein schlich, zu Levi ins Bett kroch und dort schlief. Er wurde nicht davon abgehalten.

Sie berührten einander nie in unangemessener Weise, zumindest nicht absichtlich. Beide legten sich auf der ihrigen Seite des Bettes hin und schliefen dort ein. Sie sprachen nie miteinander oder diskutierten gar, so wie Eren es versprochen hatte, als sie zum ersten Mal das Bett teilten. Doch am einen oder anderen Morgen wachten sie in den Armen des anderen auf, oder hatten sich mit ihren Beinen verhakt. Ein mal hatte Levi sich teilweise auf Eren gerollt und war so geblieben, selbst als Eren mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht war.

Eren war klar, dass er sich damit hätte unwohl fühlen sollen, wenn es passierte und es ließ ihn erkennen, dass er besser nicht hier schlafen sollte. Doch so wie sein Herz in Geflatter ausbrach, wenn Levi so nahe bei ihm lag, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es ihm eigentlich gefiel. Eren erwischte sich von Nacht zu Nacht dabei, näher an Levi heran zu rücken, in der Hoffnung dieser würde sich umdrehen, sodass sie einander fast berühren würden.

Die Tatsache, dass Levi niemals etwas daraus machte, machte die Sache nicht besser. Er rückte Morgens einfach weiter weg und stieg ohne ein Wort aus dem Bett. Beide machten es einander nicht unbequem, sodass es für Eren immer einfacher wurde näher an Levi zu dringen, ihn zu berühren. Inzwischen merkte er, dass er sich außerhalb des Schlafzimmers davon abhalten musste den Corporal zu berühren. Es fühlte sich so natürlich an und das Verlangen wuchs mit jeder Nacht. Levi schien es entweder zu ignorieren oder es gar nicht erst zu bemerken.

Nun wurde es zu einer Herausforderung für Eren. Er sorgte dafür, dass Levi es bemerkte und reagierte. Ja, er riskierte eine Tracht Prügel vom Corporal zu beziehen, doch es war ihm lieber wenn der Corporal darauf eingehen würde. Eren lechzte förmlich nach irgendeiner Reaktion, einem Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht verrückt war; dafür, dass da tatsächlich etwas zwischen ihnen war, das darauf wartete zu wachsen, selbst wenn dies nur von ihm ausging.

In dieser Nacht betrat Eren wieder Levis Zimmer, ohne um Erlaubnis gebeten zu haben. Er zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und legte sich auf seiner Seite des Bettes hin. Levi war bereits dort, auf seiner Seite, das Gesicht zur Wand. Er hatte sich nicht gänzlich zugedeckt, sodass seine Schulter offen lag. Augenblicklich erwuchs in Eren der Wunsch ihn zu berühren, die geschmeidige Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu spüren.

Dieses Mal wollte er sich jedoch nicht zurückhalten. Behutsam glitt er näher an Levi heran, hob die Bettdecke etwas an um einen Arm um Levis Körper zu legen. Für einen Moment hielt er so Inne, hielt voller Erwartung den Atem an. Er wusste, dass Levi wach war und ihn still anfunkelte. Er spürte den finsteren Blick, der ihn aus Levis Augenwinkel heraus zu durchdringen schien. Doch er wurde nicht zurückgewiesen. Er bekam eigentlcih gar keine Reaktion, also traute sich Eren noch etwas weiter, glitt noch näher an Levi heran, bis er dessen Rücken mit seiner Brust berührte. Erneut verharrte er, in Erwartung der Strafe, der ersten Faust die gegen seinen Kopf krachen würde, doch nichts geschah. Er spürte wie Levi sich etwas bewegte, sich etwas fester in die Matratze drängte und die Decke etwas weiter über sich zog. Noch einen Schritt wagte Eren; er legte sein Kinn auf Levis nackte Schulter, sodass sein Kopf gegen den des Corporals lehnte.

So sank Eren in tiefen Schlaf, mit einem zufriedenen Seufzten auf den Lippen, während er sich anschmiegte. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er in eben dieser Haltung, Levi noch immer so nahe wie zuvor. Eren konnte ihn gleichmäßig atmen hören, da er noch tief schlief. Ein schüchternes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, ehe er Levis Schulter mit einem zaghaften Kuss bedachte. Wenn Levi es nicht wissen sollte, dann hatte Eren auch keine Ahnung mehr. Danach kletterte einfach aus dem Bett, machte weiter wie bisher, lebte in den Tag als wäre das was sie tun etwas absolut Normales, in der Hoffnung es würde Levi eher dazu bringen, sich daran zu gewöhnen und ihn näher an sich heran zu lassen.

Doch nach jener Nacht hatte sich etwas verändert. Eren war wieder aus eigener Initiative in Levis Schlafzimmer gegangen, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, erstarrte jedoch, als er Levi in der Mitte des Bettes liegen sah; das Gesicht ihm zugewandt.

Hieß das für ihn, dass er nicht mehr willkommen war?

Dieser wortlose Hinweis wurde ignoriert, da Eren nicht wahr haben wollte, dass das der Grund dafür war. So entkleidete er sich wieder, dieses Mal unter dem schweren, harten Blick des Corporals, der ihn anfunkelte. Er war hier definitiv nicht erwünscht, doch Levi sagte noch immer nichts. Also kletterte Eren auf seine Seite des Bettes, rückte etwas näher an Levi heran, sodass sie einander ansahen und ihre Knie sich leicht berührten.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es langsam Zeit wird, dass du in deinem eigenen Bett schläfst, Balg?", fragte Levi. Seine leise, tiefe Stimme trug eine stille Drohung in sich.

Eren wusste, dass es besser war jetzt nicht zu übertreiben; jetzt nicht zu sagen, dass sie doch nicht sprechen sollten, weil sie sich darauf doch geeinigt hatten. Es würde Levi nur noch mehr verärgern und er würde sich ein 'rotziges Balg' nennen lassen müssen. Nicht gerade eine Verbesserung hinsichtlich seiner 'Kosenamen' vom Corporal.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten nichts dagegen", murmelte Eren. Seine grünen Augen erwiderten den starren Blick der grauen des Corporals.

Das Schnalzen seiner Zunge zerriss die Stille, kurz bevor Levi sich aufrichtete und seine Stirn rieb.

„Warum bist du _wirklich_ hier, Eren? Das hier hat mit den Albträumen nicht mehr zu tun, oder?" Seine Stimme war etwas gnädiger geworden, dennoch hatte sie eine Schärfe behalten, die Eren wissen ließ, dass eine Lüge nicht geduldet werden würde.

Eren tat es Levi gleich und richtete sich auf, sodass ein geringer Abstand zwischen ihnen verblieb.

„Ich mag es hier zu schlafen." Das war alles andere als eine Lüge, aber auch keine wirklich aussagekräftige Antwort. Und das verärgerte Levi. Er schnalzte wieder mit der Zunge, strich sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, doch es fiel kurz und dunkel wieder zurück in seine Stirn.

„Geh zurück in dein eigenes Bett, Eren. Wenn du mit jemandem das Bett teilen willst, bin ich sicher dass dein kleiner Freund nichts dagegen hätte, wenn du dich zu ihm legen würdest." Aus dem Augenwinkel starrte Levi ihn an, die Stirn noch immer auf die Hand gelehnt. Das hier war eine Form der Unterweisung, oder wie immer man das auch nennen wollte, doch Eren war nicht glücklich damit. Ja, Armin würde nichts dagegen haben, das Bett mit Eren zu teilen, gerade wenn es um Albträume ging, doch das war nicht der Punkt. Eren wollte das Bett nicht mit _Armin_ teilen.

„Nein", sagte er standhaft und funkelte das zerknüllte Laken in seinen Händen an.

Eine Hand schoss voran, packte Eren an der Schulter und zerrte ihn auf Levi zu. Sie sahen einander jetzt in die Augen; Eren sah zwar noch immer auf Levi herab, spürte allerdings nichtsdestotrotz die Bedrohung die von Levi ausging.

„Hör mir zu, Balg. Ich bin nicht sicher, was mit dir los ist, aber es _ist_ etwas mit dir los und ich weigere mich, mich damit zu beschäftigen. Geh in den Schlafraum, such dir jemanden anderen um das Bett zu teilen; Mensch, fick sie wenn du Bock hast, aber beweg' dich raus aus meinem Bett."

Levi verpasste Eren einen groben Stoß, versuchte ihn vom Bett zu schleudern, doch Eren hatte in den letzten Monaten an Stärke gewonnen und schaffte es tatsächlich die Balance zu halten.

Die Worte trafen Eren durchaus. Nicht, dass Levi von ihm verlangte bei jemandem anderen zu schlafen, sondern die Tatsache, dass er offenbar anerkannt hatte, dass zwischen ihnen mehr los war. Sie waren nicht mehr nur zwei Kerle die das Bett teilten. Es führte sie an etwas heran, was Levi nicht erreichen wollte, im Gegensatz zu Eren.

Ohne irgendwie zu antworten lehte Eren sich einfach nur vor und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, indem er die Lippen des Corporals mit seinen versiegelte. Es begann als sanfter Kuss, einfach nur aneinander gedrückte Lippen. Womöglich weil Levi nicht sicher war, was genau gerade passiert war und zu fassungslos war um sich zu bewegen; natürlich nur für einen Augenblick. Sogleich wurde Eren brüsk zurück gestoßen, während Levi sich mit dem Arm über die Lippen wischte um Erens Geschmack los zu werden.

„Was zur Hölle war das bitte, Balg? Wer hat dir erlaubt sowas zu tun?", spie Levi, wobei er Eren wieder anfunkelte, die Arme schützend vors Gesicht gehoben, um nicht wieder geküsst zu werden. Eren würde sich garantiert eine gebrochene Nase einfangen, sollte er es nochmal versuchen. Eine Antwort auf die verärgerte Frage kam nicht, also senkte Levi langsam einen Arm um sein Gegenüber besser ansehen zu können.

Eren war offensichtlich erzürnt, die Augen wieder auf das Laken gerichtet, aber warum war er so sauer? Weil Levi sich ihm verweigerte und er sich sicher war, dass Levi das hier genauso wollte wie er es tat. Die Tatsache, dass er noch nicht aus dem Bett gekickt worden war, war ihm dafür ein ausreichender Beweis. Levi hatte nicht einmal wirklich die Hand gegen ihn gehoben und der Stoß vorhin war nicht im Ansatz genug um ihn los zu werden.

Unter leisem Seufzen stellte Levi ein Knie auf und ließ die Stirn dagegen sinken.

„Das ist nicht richtig, Eren. Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter und älter als du. Du solltest dich mit gleichaltrigen Gören amüsieren und nicht bei einem alten Mann herum hängen." Levi war müde, hatte keine Lust sich hiermit zu beschäftigen, der Erwachsene zu sein, zu wissen, was richtig und was falsch war. Es würde immer genügend Dinge geben, um die er sich Sorgen machen könnte und das hier sollte nicht dazu gehören.

„Sagen Sie nicht immer in was für einer beschissenen Welt wir leben? Warum sollte es mich kümmern wenn es mein Leben noch etwas schwieriger macht? Es wäre etwas woran ich mich erfreuen könnte. Es ist besser sich nicht darum zu scheren und zu tun, worauf man Lust hat, solange man nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld steht." Eren starrte noch immer auf das Laken herab, sein Kiefer spannte sich an, als er merkte wie Levi sein Bein wieder herabsinken ließ.

„Hn, wirst du endlich erwachsen, hm Eren?", erwiderte Levy einfach. Sein Blick schweifte für einen Moment über Erens Körper hinweg.

„Na gut, du darfst bleiben. Denke nur daran, dass deine Freunde dich danach beurteilen werden. Und denke auch daran, worauf du dich einlässt. Ich werde dich nicht anders behandeln als einen Mann oder eine Frau meines Alters."

Damit drehte er sich wieder um und legte sich hin, den Rücken Eren zugewandt.

Er durfte also bleiben und es schien als dürfe er sogar noch mehr, doch der ihm zugewandte Rücken sprach anders. Sollte er Levi jetzt verführen? Eren musste zugeben, dass das etwas war, was er jetzt gerne täte. Die Decke war nicht gänzlich hochgezogen, sodass das meiste von Levis nacktem Rücken zu sehen war. Langsam brachte er sich in eine liegende Position, rückte näher an Levi heran, bis seine Brust gegen Levis blassen Rücken gedrängt war. Er konnte die Muskeln unter Levis Haut spüren, als er einen Arm anhob um Eren besseren Zugang zu geben, damit er sich anschmiegen konnte. Es war so anders als das letzte Mal. Levi öffnete sich ihm gegenüber, ließ die tastenden Berührungen zu.

Gerade jetzt konnte Eren nicht mehr widerstehen. Mit einer Hand an Levis Schulter brachte er ihn auf dem Rücken zum liegen. Eren stützte sich über ihm ab, sah aus grünen, sichtlich verdunkelten Augen zu ihm herunter und atmete etwas angestrengter. Doch sonst rührte er sich nicht, ließ Levis Erscheinung unter sich einfach nur auf sich wirken. Es war noch etwas befremdlich, diese Situation tatsächlich so zu erleben. Nach all diesen Wochen in denen sie einfach nur nebeneinander geschlafen hatten und nun das.

„Zu langsam, Balg", schnaubte Levi, schob Eren mit Leichtigkeit von sich und brachte sich selbst über ihm in Position. Eine raue Hand glitt Erens flachen Bauch herab und schlüpfte unter den Bund von Erens Shorts.

„Ich bin kein geduldiger Mann, Eren", murmelte er und brachte erweckte Erens Glied mit langsamen Liebkosungen aus seinem Schlaf.

„Also legen wir entweder los, oder gehen schlafen."

Eren hatte bereits die Augen fest verschlossen, den Rücken durchgedrückt und drängte mit dem Becken gegen Levis neckende Berührungen. Leise, zufriedene Seufzer entglitten seinen Lippen schon bei diesem ruhigen Tempo. Endlich kam es zu ersten Schritten, doch es war nicht Eren der die Initiative ergriffen hatte. Levi wollte es wirklich ebenso wie Eren es tat und dies sprach deutlich dafür.

Levi senkte seine Lippen auf Erens herab, viel forscher als es der Teenager zuvor getan hatte. Keine Zeit wurde mit keuschem aneinander drücken der Lippen verschwendet, da Levi direkt seine Zunge in die feucht-warme Mundhöle drängte. Er ließ ihre Zungen miteinander tanzen, schlang sie umeinander und erkundete Erens Mund. Von Zeit zu Zeit ließ er es sich nicht nehmen an Erens Lippe zu nippen, um ihm etwas beherztere Laute zu entlocken.

Indessen nutzte Levi seine freie Hand, um Erens Boxer-Shorts herab zu ziehen, sodass der Jüngere sie von den Beinen strampeln konnte, sobald sie seine Füße erreichte. Levis Hand streichelte kontinuierlich Erens Glied, welches inzwischen zu ganzer Härte angeschwollen war und erste Lusttropfen abgab, wenn er mit dem Daumen über die Eichel rieb. Erens schloss entspannt die Arme um Levis Nacken, gab sich genießend den Liebkosungen hin. Dies zeugte davon, wie erfahren Levi ist, doch was hatte Eren denn sonst erwartet. Ihr Altersunterschied sagte dazu genug.

Die Shorts die Levi trug wurden ebenfalls entfernt, sodass ihre nackten Körper aneinander rieben. Eren konnte jetzt fühlen wie erregt Levi war, so wie dessen Erektion gegen ihn rieb. Levis Hand ließ nun von Eren ab um ihre Erektionen aneinander zu reiben. Die Reibung ließ Eren leise in den Kuss stöhnen. Verlangend drängte er sich gegen Levis Schritt.

Eren hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt, doch kostete den Genuss zur Gänze aus. Die Art und Weise wie Levis Hände seinen Körper herab glitten, ließ eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper huschen. Er wusste einfach wo er Eren berühren musste, wo er fester drücken durfte und wo der Hauch seiner Fingerspitzen reichte. Eren war gänzlich verloren; sein Verstand wie betrunken von all den verschiedenen Impulsen, die durch seinen Körper fluteten. Levis Lippen hatten seinen Hals erreicht und wechselten zwischen leichtem Saugen, Knabbern und Küssen.

Was kommen würde, als Levi eines seiner Beine anhob wusste Eren nicht genau, doch er war an einem Punkt angelangt, wo er den Corporal alles tun lassen würde was er wollte. Solange es nur nicht aufhören würde. Man begreift seine Überraschung als eine Hand über seinen nackten Hintern glitt, nachdem seine Beine derart gespreizt wurden. Langsam näherten sich Levis Finger dem schmalen Grad zwischen seinen Pobacken. Levi hatte ihn gewarnt und ihn angewiesen sich darauf vorzubereiten, doch Eren hatte nicht verstehen können wofür. Trotz allem wollte Eren nicht aufhören, nicht wenn sie doch endlich diesen Punkt erreicht hatten.

Seinen Körper beruhigend erwartete Eren, dass die Finger mehr tun würden, ihre wohltuende Tätigkeit fortführen, doch Levi sorgte für Ablenkung. Seine Lippen kehrten zu Erens zurück und verwickelte ihn in einen weiteren Atemberaubenden Kuss, drang zwischen seine Lippen und ließ seine Zunge in Erens Mund gleiten. Seine freie Hand umfasste ihre beiden Glieder und rieb sie sowohl auf und ab, als auch gegen einander. Augenblicklich reagierte Eren indem er seine Hüfte der Berührung entgegen reckte und ihre Körper enger aneinander drückte. Levi nutze die Gelegenheit um einen Finger gänzlich in ihn gleiten zu lassen.

Ein schmerzerfülltes Ächzen kam von Eren, verflog jedoch, da Levi ihn weiterhin befriedigte, ihn praktisch dazu zwang es zu genießen. Der Fremdkörper in seinem Inneren fühlte sich seltsam an und das rein-und-raus machte es nicht besser. Doch Eren merkte wie er sich daran gewöhnte, sich entspannte, sodass der Finger leichter in ihn und wieder herausgleiten konnte. Schon wenige Minuten später fühlte er sich gut. Das war gar nicht mal so übel.

Zumindest bis ein zweiter Finger in ihn eindrang. Seine Schleimhäute wurden weiter gedehnt; seine Muskulatur versuchte sich dem Eindringling zu erwehren, was Levi tatsächlich aufstöhnen ließ, sodass er den Kuss mit Eren vertiefte, wofür der Teenager keine Erklärung hatte. Doch als die Finger in ihm gespreizt wurden, immer tiefer eindrangen, begann Eren es wirklich zu genießen, etwas in sich zu spüren. Leichtes Stechen blieb dort, wo die Finger ihn erreichten, doch ihre aneinander reibenden Schwänze ließen es sich doch gut anfühlen.

Der dritte Finger wurde kaum mehr beachtet, da Eren zu sehr in den pumpenden Berührungen aufgegangen war, die Levi seinem Glied zukommen ließ, während er ihn weiterhin fest rieb. Erens Stimme brach mit jedem Laut den er von sich gab. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich als bekäme er nicht genug Luft.

Eren hatte keine Ahnung wie lange diese Finger ihn gedeht hatten, seine Schleimhäute gereizt hatten, doch plötzlich wurden sie zurück gezogen und der Kuss unterbrochen. Über ihm schwebte Levi, starrte auf ihn herab. Seine dunklen Augen wirkten noch dunkler, sein Gesicht errötet, sodass die blasse Haut satter schien. Leicht abgehackte Atemzüge drangen durch seine geöffneten Lippen.

„Mach dich bereit, Eren", hauchte Levi, während er Erens Beine außeinander schob. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich nun selbst ab, während er den Blick senkte um zu sehen was er tat. Die Haare fielen Levi ins Gesicht, sodass Eren kaum etwas davon sah, doch er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden; selbst als Levi sein eigenes Glied in die Hand nahm und sich an Erens Eingang positionierte. Ein leises Wimmern entfloh Eren als die Eichel gegen seinen Muskelring drückte, ihn etwas streckte ehe der Druck wieder nachließ. Levi machte eine Weile so weiter, drang jedes mal etwas weiter vor, bis das runzlige Loch seine Eichel eindringen ließ und ihn so verweilen ließ.

Sie hielten beide gänzlich still. Eren starrte Levi von unten her an und bald sah auch dieser ihn an. Ihre Blicke verfingen sich ineinander, als Levi langsam weiter eindrang. Ersticktes Stöhnen bildete sich in Erens Kehle, weniger vor Lust, doch zum Glück auch nicht aus Schmerz. Es war wieder das leichte Stechen, doch es verebbte wieder, dessen war Eren sich sicher.

Bald war Levi gänzlich in ihn eingedrungen, wodurch Eren sich sehr ausgefüllt fühlte, doch es war nichts schlechtes, etwas was er gerne wieder fühlen würde. Er schlang die Beine um Levis Hüfte, sodass dieser mehr Freiraum hatte, sodass er selbst aber auch das Tempo kontrollieren konnte. Seine Hände waren hinter Levis Nacken verschränkt, zogen ihn herab bis sich ihre Nasen berührten. Eren schloss seine Augen, neigte den Kopf um Levis Lippen aufs Neue gefangen zu nehmen. Wie sie ihre Lippen verschmelzen ließen, übernahm Eren dieses Mal die Führung, nippte an Levis Unterlippe bis er den Mund öffnete und Erens Zunge eindringen ließ um seine Mundhöhle zu erkunden.

Dies gab Levi genug Zuversicht, um sich behutsam zurück zu ziehen, seine Erektion teilweise heraus zu ziehen, ehe er wieder zurückstieß. Er versuchte gar nicht erst langsam anzufangen, damit Eren sich daran gewöhnen würde. Levi bevorzugte ein festes, gleichmäßiges Tempo und er hatte Eren vorher gewarnt. Also nahm Levi seinen Rhythmus auf, bewegte sich rein und raus. Langsam ließ der Druck der Muskeln um ihn herum nach, sodass es für Levi noch leichter wurde in ihn zu stoßen. Eren war noch immer eng, was sich für Levi umso besser anfühlte. Irgendwo im hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns wusste er, dass das falsch war, doch ebenso wie dieses Balg konnte er sich nicht mehr dazu bringen sich darum zu scheren. Es war in jeder Nacht durch seine Gedanken gewandert, die Eren hin seinem Bett verbracht hatte. Er hatte lange genug einsam gelebt und so kann ein recht gutaussehendes Balg tatsächlich attraktiv sein. Doch er hatte sich davon abgehalten irgendetwas zu tun, bis Eren es verlangen würde, mit viel Nachdruck. Wie hätte er es leugnen sollen, sich davon abhalten sollen diese glatte Haut zu berühren; frei von Narben, was Erens Heilfähigkeiten zu verdanken war. Es war beneidenswert, wie bewundernswert. Erens Haut ist so viel weicher als die der anderen Leute, mit denen er gewesen war. Sie fühlte sich perfekt unter seinen Fingerspitzen an.

Mit jedem Stoß in ihn wurde Erens Stöhnen lauter, sein Jauchzen erhob sich von seinen Lippen, jedes Mal wenn Levi wieder gänzlich in ihm war. Er krallte sich an Levis Rücken fest, ermutigte ihn noch schneller zu werden, ihn auszufüllen und noch einen drauf zu legen. Ihr Kuss war unkoordinierter geworden, die Zungen mal mehr außerhalb als innerhalb von Levis Mund und es wäre geradezu peinlich, wenn er zu solchen Gefühlen noch fähig gewesen wäre. Die Beherrschung entfloh ihm mehr und mehr mit jedem Stoß.

Und dann änderte Levi den Winkel seiner Stöße und erreichte so einen Punkt tief in Eren den dieser selbst noch nicht kannte. Eren stöhnte auf, unterbrach den Kuss um den Kopf tief ins Kissen zurück zu werfen. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, seine Lippen geöffnet, sodass Laut um Laut von ihnen entwich. Er weckte womöglich gerade die anderen auf, doch Gerüchte waren ohnehin bereits im Umlauf. Das hier würde sie nur bestätigen.

Das Tempo steigerte sich erneut. Levis Stöße wurden schneller, härter, ließen Haut an Haut klatschen. Das Bett selbst schwankte vor und zurück, verzerrte ihre Bewegungen, doch das war ihnen herzlich egal. Es ging nur um diesen Moment. Vor- und zurück stoßen. Selbst Levi gab leises lustvolles Ächzen von sich und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde.

Seine Hand wanderte zu Erens errötetem Glied zwischen ihren Körpern und begann es, mit ebenso schnellen auf- und ab Bewegungen zu reiben, wie er in Eren stieß. Unablässiges Ächzen entglitt Erens Lippen und sowohl unter der Befriedigung seines Schwanzes, als auch dem Gefühl in ihm verlor er sich gänzlich. Er hatte Levi nicht mehr warnen können, hatte keinen Laut mehr von sich geben können als gebrochenes, von Lust erfülltes Schluchzen als sein Orgasmus ihn überrollte. Er ergoss sich zwischen ihren Körpern, verteilte Samen auf ihren beiden Unterkörpern. Eren war sicher, dass Levi ihn leicht angewidert ansehen würde, doch als er die Augen öffnete war das Einzige was er in Levis Ausdruck lesen konnte Lust.

Die Wangen gerötet, noch dunkel röter und leises Raunen erfüllte die Luft. Dunkle Augen schlossen sich, ließen ihn das Gefühl auskosten, sich darauf konzentrieren. Seine Stöße ließen nicht nach. Er stieß immer wieder zu, zog sich zurück bis nur noch die Eichel drinnen war. Es fühlte sich so umwerfend an und es war schon viel zu lange her, seit er dies zuletzt getan hatte, seit er sich überhaupt zuletzt befriedigt hatte. So erreichte er den Orgasmus viel zu früh, doch er hieß den Höhepunkt dennoch willkommen. Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, gab ihm das Gefühl als zöge ein Kribbeln über seine gesamte Haut und dann ergoss er sich in Eren; ritt langsam seinen Orgasmus aus.

Sie verweilten noch etwas länger so, ihre Körper noch immer verschmolzen, bis es Levi reichte und er sich von Erens Körper rollte. Danach wuchtete er seinen Körper aus dem Bett, verharrte auf wackligen Beinen und versuchte seinen Kreislauf wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Er schnappte sich einen Waschlappen aus seinem Schrank, den er sonst zur Reinigung seiner Inneneinrichtung verwendete, doch heute würde er einem anderen Zweck zugute kommen.

„Mach dich sauber", sagte er monoton, bevor er zum Fenster ging, „Ich werde den Geruch von Sex hier rausbekommen." Und mit einem beherzten Stoß öffnete er das Fenster. Er atmete die frische Luft tief ein.

Eren war schon zu müde um sich zu schämen und wischte unzeremoniell seinen Bauch ab, bevor er zwischen seine Beine langte. Auf einmal nicht mehr ausgefüllt zu sein fühlte sich seltsam an und er konnte nicht einschätzen, ob er das jetzt tatsächlich gut fand.

Nachdem er das Fenster geöffnet hatte, ging Levi zurück zum Bett und kletterte auf seiner Seite unter die Decke, da er es vorerst für sauber genug hielt. Das erste was er morgen tun würde wäre die Bettlaken und Bezüge zu waschen, doch das war jetzt nicht das Wichtigste. Er schielte über seine Schulter zu Eren herüber, der immer noch auf dem Rücken lag und versuchte seinen Atem in den Griff zu bekommen und seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen.

„Kein Schmusen?", fragte er und starrte Eren einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte um auf Erens Antwort zu warten.

„Ich hätte sie nicht für jemanden gehalten der gerne schmust, Sir", erwiderte Eren, der keine weitere Anmerkung brauchte, um an Levi heran zu rücken und seine Arme um den kleineren Körper vor sich zu schlingen.

Levi schnalzte mal wieder mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bin ich auch nicht, Balg. Aber ich weiß, dass du es bist und ich kann auf dein späteres Gejammer verzichten." Das war etwas brüsk und Eren schmollte im Gegenzug ein wenig. Nicht, dass Levi das tatsächlich sehen konnte und das war wahrscheinlich auch gut so.

„Du kannst dir morgen frei nehmen, solange ich dieses Zimmer sauber vorfinde wenn ich vom Training mit den Bälgern zurückkomme."

„Warum sollte ich mir frei nehmen?", murmelte Eren, schloss schon die Augen und kuschelte sich etwas enger an Levi.

Ein Grinsen umspielte Levis Lippen angesichts dieser Frage. Er hatte einen guten Grund, warum Eren morgen nicht trainieren sollte.

„Weil du morgen seltsam laufen wirst und du hast wahrscheinlich alle anderen Bälger hier im Umkreis aufgeweckt, mit deinem Krach, also denke ich, dass es das klügste ist, dich erst mal von den Blicken und Kommentaren fern zu halten, meist du nicht auch? Du wirst aber noch mit ihnen zu abend essen müssen, doch bis dahin wirst du wieder anständig laufen können. Nicht wahr, Eren?" Er wurde aufgezogen, weil Eren nicht normal laufen würde, weil das fremdartige Gefühl abgeebbt hätte; nein, es würde daran liegen, dass er den ganzen Tag lang üben würde normal zu laufen.

Und zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht war es Eren tatsächlich peinlich.

„Sorge nächstes Mal dafür, dass wir Zeug zum Saubermachen da haben. Das macht das Nachspiel viel einfacher."

Das ließ Eren aufspringen und tatsächlich wieder die Augen öffnen, sodass er die ganzen anderen Schüler auf der anderen Seite der Türen und Wände vergaß.

„Wir machen das nochmal?"

Noch ein Schnalzen von Levis Zunge zeigte, dass er genervt war.

„Warum denn bitte nicht, Balg? Wir haben die Linie so oder so überschritten, warum sollten wir uns jetzt noch Sorgen darum machen? Da können wir's auch einfach genießen, Idiot." Levi zog die Decke etwas höher, machte es sich im Bett etwas bequemer.

„Scheiß bescheuerte Frage", fügte er murmelnd hinzu und ließ durchscheinen, dass er Erens Intelligenz in Frage stellte.

Doch es machte Eren nichts aus, weil sie es wieder tun würden und das war genau das, was sie auch taten. Es gab nie Geheimnisse vor den anderen. Sie würden einfach ihre Zeit miteinander genießen und das taten sie, solange es ihnen möglich war.

* * *

><p>Characters © Attack on Titan Shingeki no Kyojin

Original © Dana-Eliza

Translation © t.h.c


End file.
